My boyfriends best friend is my bestfriend
by Everafter101
Summary: When Tony goes to meet his good mates new Girlfriend he isn't that worried until he realizes its his best friend Ziva, Jay is the kind of guy who brakes girls hearts and Tony does want Ziva hurt.


**This will most likely be a two chapter thing nothing big. That's all!**

Tony leaned back in the comfy leather booth seats, the 70's designed restaurant was half fill with people eating there dinners, always nice when the restaurant's were not to fill or to empty.  
>Tony was waiting for one of his best mates, Jay, and his new girlfriend of 6 months, that for Jay was a very long relationship to arrive, in the time Tony had known Jay, he had got married 3 times, had another two serious girlfriends (as serious as 6 months can get) Everyone of them had ended in him cheating on them, and braking their heart, he really did make Tony look like a saint.<br>And most likely the girlfriend would be no different, so Tony wasn't that interested in meeting this girlfriend, every time said this was the one, no one would come between them, but someone always did.  
>Tony and Jay had being good friends for years so Tony over looked Jay's bad ways with woman.<br>Jay slide into the booth opposite Tony, he was very good looking, which was how he got every girl he wanted.  
>With his insanely blue eyes, and dark messy hair, and cheeky grin.<br>"sorry man I'm late, my girl's just a minute or so away" Jay apologized smiling widely at Tony.  
>"its ok man" Tony reassured raising his hand to get the waitress's attention.<br>"two beer's please" Tony asked the pretty young waitress before giving her a wink which earned him a flirty smile, she was to young for him, yet her didn't mind a little flirting, flirting never hurt.  
>"So you haven't told me about this , Annabelle?" Tony began trying to remember the woman's name.<br>Jay shock his head.  
>"No that was the last one, this ones amazing she's different, not into my money or any of that" Jay smiled brightly, every time he thought he found the one he smiled like this, not long after he proposed or cheated.<br>Tony chuckled anyway. His girlfriends were always interesting, or very pretty, but besides that all very different.  
>"Sorry I am late" a woman's voice called out that was very familiar.<br>The woman with wild dark curls leant forward kissing Jay quickly before turning slightly towards Tony. He eyes still on Jay, yet Tony could feel his eyes growing wider by the second as he took in the very beautiful woman.  
>"Tony this is…" Began Jay.<br>"Ziva?" Tony finished staring at the woman, who spun around at the sound of his voice, her eyes grew wide in shock.  
>"Tony" Ziva gasped in shock.<br>Jay looked between the two who stared at each other in shock.  
>"You know each other?" Jay asked not knowing what to think.<br>"yeah were partners at NCIS" Tony mumbled not taking his eyes off Ziva who wore a very stunning short dress that looked just perfect on her.  
>Jay smiled excitedly"Oh that is so cool!" He laughed.<br>Ziva nodded in agreement, but like Tony she just found it awkward.  
>"Hey, Jay lets go grab dinks from the bar, what you want Zee?" Tony asked standing up.<br>Jay frowned slightly at the nickname, but didn't worry to much, Tony would be with Ziva if he liked her, so they were just friends.  
>"The normal" Ziva replied already pulling out her phone to call Abby and tell her the big turn in the night.<br>Tony nodded as Jay and Tony walked over to the bar.  
>"A bourbon, beer and Mojito with extra mint and a small drop of honey" Tony said to the bartender, who nodded before walking off to make the drinks.<br>"Wow, you know Ziva's drink better then me" Jay commented frowning even more.  
>"Yeah, the team always goes out for a drink after a case" Tony explained as he could see that Jay was a bit unconfutable with how well Tony knew his girlfriend.<br>"Oh" ws all Jay said.  
>Tony took a deep breath he hated to do this to his good friend, but Ziva was his family, one of his best friends, and Jay didn't go well with long term dating, Ziva would so be in the firing line, and Tony didn't want her hurt.<br>"Look, man, I really hate to do this, so I will make it quick, if you ever hurt her, she wont be the only one trying to brake your nose, ok?, she is my best friend so please don't hurt her ok?" Tony said firmly turning to stare at his friend.  
>Jay looked shocked at Tony but nodded, "I wont hurt her, man , shes the one"<br>"you have many, 'ones', so be carful ok?" Tony said firmly, taking the drinks that were now ready.  
>Again Jay nodded in understanding, they walked back to their booth were Ziva quickly hung up her phone.<br>The rest of the night ran nicely everyone relaxed and began to enjoy them selves.

The next day Tony caught Ziva before she went to lunch, in the brake room.  
>"Zee, look, I just want to warn you, Jay likes to cheat…" Tony began but Ziva cut him off.<br>"TONY! Stop, I can look after myself ok? " Ziva snapped annoyed with Tony who did he think he was? She was old enough to look after herself!  
>"Zee…"<br>"Don't Zee me!, I am fine Tony" Ziva snapped before storming out of the room.

Please review!


End file.
